characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Voltron (Defender of the Universe)
Voltron '''is the titular mecha from Voltron: Defender of the Universe. It is piloted by '''Princess Allura, Lance, Pidge, Allura, and Hunk. Background Thousands of years ago, Voltron was created through a combination of science and magic. However, the witch Haggar cast a spell that split Voltron into five robotic lions, removing its sentience in the process. Each lion embodies an element: water (Blue Lion), land (Yellow Lion), fire (Red Lion), sky (Black Lion), and forest (Green Lion). Voltron defends the universe with the five Paladins piloting it. In 1999, the planet of Arus is subdued and enslaved by the Drule Empire. One day, five earthborn space explorers approached Planet Arus which was under attack by Zarkon's forces. The crew wanted to help, but they were too late. As they surveyed the ruins, they are picked up by one of Zarkon's ships and arrested. The group of five were about to be put in an arena where they would have to fight to the death, but using each of their individual strengths, the explorers managed to break out of their cells and escape. The team then escaped Galra’s ship via a slave ship which eventually gets damaged, and they soon crashed on the planet Alrus near the Castle of Lions. The leader of the five, Keith Hogane, quickly recounted the legend of how the formidable heroic robot known as Voltron was defeated and considered that they may have found where Voltron was sleeping all along. After gathering together, the team did some recon and they decided to go where the castle was supposedly located in the mountains. After dealing with space mice and cave people, they eventually came across the castle, and while exploring it they met an old man named Coran who was the castle diplomat. Coran explained what truly happened to Voltron and the group met another member of the castle, Princess Allura. In order to stop the Galra Empire, Coran and Allura agreed with the second-in-command, Sven Holgersson, and the others to reform the universe defending team with Voltron, but before they could, Keith asked where the lions were and Coran explained their location to the team. With that, the five explorers set out in order to find the five lions. The new team was formed as they were given new equipment to find the lions, and eventually after some time, they find the lions and defeat a robeast, a robot constructed by the Galra Empire, through forming Voltron for the first time. After the robeast is defeated, they dedicated themselves to becoming the new defenders of the universe, the Voltron Force. The five pilots consisted of Keith Kogane, Sven Holgersson, the hot-headed ace flier Lance McClain, the muscle Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett, and the young genius Darrell "Pidge" Stoker. After Sven's death/incapacitation (depending on the dub), he is replaced by the Altean Princess, Allura. Equipment * '''Blazing Sword: '''Voltron’s signature weapon. The Blazing Sword is formed when the Red Lion head and Green Lion head joining together. This weapon is capable of slaying extremely large Robeasts and other giant robots with ease. Like a mirror, it can be used to deflect beam attacks back at its opponent. In addition, it can be used to store solar energy and once enough is collected, Voltron can direct the energy to its opponent, paralyzing it so it can go in for the kill. With the sword, it can unleash the Starfire attack, a move capable of cutting enemies into pieces and also create a tornado as well. * '''Electro-Saber: '''A secondary bladed weapon which Voltron can throw at its opponents or use to cut energy attacks. * '''Lion Saber: '''A secondary sword weapon that is not as strong as the Burning Sword. * '''Spinning Laser Blades: '''Voltron throws bladed disks at its opponent which can explode on contact. * '''Lion Lariat: '''A whip-like weapon that can be used for stringing up foes. * '''Neutron Needles: '''When caught in sticky situations, Voltron can fire needles from part of its head to blind the enemy. * '''Eye Beams: '''Voltron can fire eye beams at its opponent to distract or stun them momentarily. * '''Ice Ray: '''In addition to the eye beams, Voltron can also fire an ice ray from a part of its head, freezing its opponents. * '''Proton/Sting Ray Missiles: '''Voltron can fire missiles from the blue and yellow lion heads situated at its feet. * '''Electroblasters: '''From the mouths of the green and red lion, Voltron can fire beams of electricity at its opponent. * '''Lion Torches & Solar Wind: '''From the mouths of the lions, Voltron is capable of unleashing a barrage of fire and solar wind at its enemies. * '''Electro-Force Cross: '''From its chest, it can fire a cross-shaped beam at its opponents, shocking them. * '''Lion Hands & Feet: '''Due to Voltron’s hands and feet being the heads of the lions, it can use them to grab and lift enemies into the air or bite them to deal damage. * '''Lion Head Attack: '''The heads of the 4 lions that make up Voltron's limbs can launch at once, smashing through their target at the same time. * '''Argon Forcefield: '''Voltron can create an electrified force field around itself for protection. Feats Strength * After being granted the power of 1000 suns from a goddess, Voltron, without the help or control of its pilots, was able to overpower the gravity of the Omega Comet which has the gravitational pull of a black hole. According to Lothar’s men, Voltron became twice as powerful after receiving this power from the goddess. * Has shown time and time again that it is able to match or even surpass the strength of various different Robeasts. * Can destroy entire Drule ships just by going through them. * Strong enough to use its feet to lift Zarkon’s Robeast which weighs at least a few hundred tons. Speed * In episode 40 of DOTU, after being sent to the end of the universe and gaining the power of 1000 suns, Voltron travelled back to planet Arus in under a day. This feat puts Voltron at quadrillion times faster than the speed of light. * Showed that it can fight and move at hypersonic speeds and even higher when fighting in atmospheric environments. * Is able to move fast enough to create a tornado. * Has shown that it is able to easily dodge blasts from numerous Drule ships. Durability * Voltron and the individual lions are capable of self-repair which helps to prolong their survivability in fights. * Strong enough to withstand the heat and force of atmospheric re-entry like it was nothing. * Withstood the gravitational force of the Omega Comet. * Tanked the attacks of the Galaxy Alliance fleet while stuck on the Omega Comet. Skill * Has defeated countless Robeasts. * Survived and overcame the gravity of the Omega Comet which has the gravitational pull of a black hole. * Flew from the edge of the universe back to Planet Arus in under a day. * Destroyed numerous Drule ships with just its basic attacks. Drule ships have the power to lay waste to planets with just a few attacks, yet Voltron fodderized them. Weaknesses * '''Pilots' Experience: '''Voltron’s strength is dependent on the skills of its pilots as well as their bond with the lions and with each other. This is why in the earlier episodes, Voltron can be seen struggling with weaker opponents as the pilots were still learning. Category:Neutral Good Category:Mechs Category:Fusion Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Voltron Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Whip Users Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators